battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Golem
}}| } }} } | - }=File:svwalk_render.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- ! colspan="0" style=" font-size: 100%;" align="center" | Information |- |'Faction:' CCA |- |'Name:' Golem |- |'Vehicle Type:' Walker |- |'Built By:' Unit Factory |- | |- |'Health:' 6000 |- |'Ammo:' 2500 |- |'Built Time:' 15s |- |'Scrap Cost:' 12 |- | |- ! colspan="0" style=" font-size: 100%;" align="center" | Hardpoints |- | Blast Cannon |- | Blast Cannon |- | Pop Gun |} The Golem is a walker unit developed by the CCA during the Biometal War. Description The Golem is the CCA unit most influenced by alien technology. Unlike the NSDF Sasquatch, the Golem carries its weapons on the head and shoulders of the vehicle. This allows it to wield the Blast Cannon (the most powerful weapons of any unit on the battlefield) and enough ammunition for sixteen shots, but the sheer weight of its heavy armor and large arsenal mean it is the only non-hovering unit in the CCA. The Golem was derived from the Hadean Cerberus relics found on Venus during the Biometal War. Having been unleashed on NSDF forces and killing hundreds of soldiers, the Golem walkers proved a testament to the power of Cthonian technology and led to the development of the Sasquatch as an NSDF response. Variants DM Golem :The DM Golem carries only one armed canon hardpoint. Stomp :The Stomp-variant Golem (found in the center of the Sniper Deathmatch map of the same name) is unarmed, and as such is only useful for reloading pilot armaments, hiding from snipers and, as the name suggests, crushing other pilots. Strategy With its heavy firepower, range, and durability, the Golem is used to quickly eliminate other enemy ships and base defenses at long range. It is often used by players to quickly eject an enemy player from his/her ship or to create disorganization in the offensive or defensive operations of an opponent. The Golem also has a fairly handy role in end-game scenarios in which one player has a whole base while another is left with just a pilot with a sniper rifle. Golem pilots cannot be sniped and as such many CCA players will enter a Golem in end-game scenarios to prevent a defeat from losing all their lives. The Golem is also often seen used defensively, as its slow speed means that it is easy to intercept when sent on the offence. With its hefty cost and the speed with which its ammunition reserves are depleted, the Golem demands more concentration from commanders on both sides than any other unit on the battlefield. An orderless Golem free to do as it pleases with no escort could become extremely vulnerable in seconds. Switching its weapon out for something more ammo-effcient but still powerful, such as the SP-Stabber, can increase the unit's survivability at the cost of a little firepower. Due to its inability to hover, the Golem is particularly vulnerable to the Thumper, which will leave it cartwheeling helplessly through the air regardless of escort. Golems are also vulnerable to APC soldiers, as the Golem's powerful but direct weapon inhibits its ability to kill multiple units efficiently. Enemy Artillery can also shell the slow-moving Golems at range. Category:Battlezone Category:CCA Category:Vehicles